Parting
by Jaya Korin
Summary: just a little bit of Elrond and Isldur to amuse me. (smiles) Slash warning nothing graphic but it is there. ^_~)


Parting  
  
Warning: Shounen Ai. (mild but there non less. don't like don't read.)  
  
Pairing: ElrdonxIsldur. (LoTR)  
  
By: Jaya  
  
  
  
The battle was over, the darkness had once more receded into the lands of Mordor. But it had not left those of us who had survived it unscathed. As I watched him pace back and forth along the length of the room. I could see the beginnings of new lines along his well worn face. He looked older and somehow sterner they he had before.  
  
  
  
Silently I stepped into the room and he looked up as I did so. He must have caught my movement for I knew he could not hear me approach. Our eyes met, and for a moment I saw the raw hunger in his eyes. Then it was hidden by the dark flames, that raged there, in bitter turmoil.  
  
  
  
-it troubles him, as well it should.- I thought to myself, still bitter that I had not tried harder to convince him to rid himself of it. But he had not listened to me then, I knew it would be folly to bring it up now.  
  
  
  
"Elrond my friend." Isldur took a step towards me, and then hesitated as if thinking better of it. But in the end his emotions won over, as they tented to do. He took me in his arms, placing a kiss upon my brow.  
  
  
  
My heart longed in a way I had never thought that it could to return the favor. But it was over between us, I knew that it had to be this way. -I could not live with myself, knowing in the end that it would consume him, and me if I left it. It was a sore temptation, I would not hide that from myself. For it was true, but I also knew what it was capable of; I had to be strong.-  
  
  
  
Then he stepped away, I wanted to weep at the lose. -Enough!- He's watching me I can feel his eyes upon me, those fiery eyes that burn with anger, passion, lust, love, and so many other things. Eyes that tempt, and pursue you living here in the moment, as if there might be no tomorrow. - Just.. just one last...  
  
  
  
"Something's wrong Elrond, something's changed in you. I can see it in your eyes... feel it in your body. Why, are you turning from me?" anger  
  
  
  
...time.- Isldur owned my heart for the moment, but I could not let him know that. It had been a mistake, made after the heat of battle while the body is still rushing with adrenaline. That had been how it had all started, but it had grown. -But I can not stay here, it is folly to love a human. The Ring will be the down fall of him and I will not let him take me with him.-  
  
  
  
"It's the ring." Isldur tossed his hair from his face. I watch this little movement, so familiar now takes on a slightly different meaning. "You still think I should have destroyed it, in the fires?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." I wasn't sure if he was making a comment or asking a question. But I was happy that my voice sounded strong and sure in a way that I did not feel inside. "It will destroy you."  
  
  
  
"And you are afraid. Is that what it is Elrond? You are afraid to love me? Afraid of the ring, of the power it offers? Are you afraid of it? Or of what it can do?" He held his hand out to me and I saw the ring upon his finger. It seemed to call to me, and I locked my fingers about each other behind my back, forcing my eyes to tear away from the ring. "You are."  
  
  
  
"It is evil Isldur! You do not understand what you are toying with, but I do! And yes I fear it, for it should be feared just as it must be destroyed. If it is not destroyed now it will only bring more evil in the future!" I tore my eyes from him and walked to the window, trying to calm the beating of my heart.  
  
  
  
There was a sound behind me I turned in almost amazement to realize that it was laughter. Isldur was standing there, his head thrown back in mirth his laughter rolling around the room. When finally he stopped he looked at me and whipped tears from the corners of his lovely eyes.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps you are right Elrond, but I must take this chance it is what I must do, and I'm sorry that you don't agree with me." Suddenly the mirth was gone from his face, he sighed. "I guess here is where we must part our ways. Will you not consider and take my love? Stay with me, here we could be happy I know we could."  
  
  
  
"It would not work Isldur, not matter how strong the bond in the end I would be forced to watch you age an die, while I remained young. Either that or I would not be able to resist the rings temptation. No, I must go."  
  
  
  
"Will.. will you not.." Isldur's voice faltered for the first time.  
  
  
  
Looking at him silently for a moment, I walked across the floor to lock Isldur in my arms. Looking down into his eyes, It felt right to hold him, even though I knew it could not last. "One last kiss to remember?" I asked softly his breath hot on my face, his body close to mine. "To say good bye?"  
  
  
  
I felt his arms going around me and my heart raced he was so strong. Instead of letting him lead, I leaned forward to captured his lips with mine. The kiss.. while it lasted, lasted sweet like wine, only the bitterness of parting made it less then perfect. Somehow the gentleness was easily lost for the hot need that coursed through both our veins. In those seconds I might have sworn that the heat reveled even that inside the vaulted caverns of Mount Doom. For a few moments I let myself forget, reveling in the safely of those arms, the embrace and the kiss.  
  
  
  
I'd never before thought myself week in any way, at least that needs mentioning. Don't get me wrong, I know we all have our faults, me as well as everyone else. But this was different from anything else. Here in Isldur's arms, I knew a great weakness of mine. There was a blush creeping up m cheeks, it felt nice to need and to want another, but it so many ways it hurt.  
  
  
  
It could not change anything, however. That was what hurt the most knowing my heart, but locking it way. I knew it would only hurt more if I waited till the inevitable happened. So I had to distances myself now, before I lost the conviction to leave. What was to happen, would happen when it did I would morn him and he would not known the whole truth; ever. For I had never said and never would say the words he wanted to hear.  
  
  
  
My body wanted him; needed him right then, I loathed to pull away. I hated drawing back, the shakiness of the breath I drew and the slight trembling of my hands. I wanted to turn and run right then, to leave so that I wouldn't have to face him. But I forced myself to look up into his eyes to see the need mirrored in their flames. It hurt, to know he felt the same, yet to be unable to tell him that which my heard longed to declare from the mountain tops.  
  
  
  
"Good bye Isldur." Quickly I turned walking away from him, before I could not leave. Just out side the door I heard his last whispered words.  
  
  
  
"I love you, Elrond."  
  
  
  
So that it was it. The end of it, and the last time I ever saw Isldur in the flesh. But of course through the years I did not forget him, he still comes back to visit me in other ways. His actions and his children are still shaping the history in these more modern days. If it had not been for his actions, would it still be so or would all have been lost? I do not know, nor do I want to know how it would have turned out if things had not happened has they had happened, for better or for worse. There is not point in dwelling on such thoughts now.  
  
  
  
The past is, the past and such it will always be. Even now, there are seeds of that love still in my heart. But it will not longer take root and bloom as it once might have. A thing of the past just like so many other things have begun during my long life. -Isldur I did love you, even if I never said it.- 


End file.
